


What You're Able to Give

by strangesaturday



Series: Press your lips to mine / till they are incandescent [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Data Has Android Emotions, Geordi and Data are figuring things out, Geordi has regular emotions and that is kind of an issue for him, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Technobabble, like how to shut up and touch each other, the boys are verbalizing, they are both so incredibly smart and also dumb as bricks, yes this is one long sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/pseuds/strangesaturday
Summary: Geordi is doing a pretty good job ignoring the increasingly insistent pangs of arousal he is experiencing almost all day, every day, when Data decides the time for adorably chaste stolen kisses is over. What can Geordi say to that? No?
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Series: Press your lips to mine / till they are incandescent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952551
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	What You're Able to Give

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of "A Glimpse," though it's not required reading. But... please do read it!

The light in Geordi’s quarters was low. 22 percent brightness, to be exact.

“Though I possess a great deal of technical knowledge, I have little practical experience.”

Geordi sat on the edge of the bed wearing only briefs and a ‘fleet regulation undershirt. Data reclined against a stack of pillows in a similar level of disrobement, hands folded at his chest.

“That’s okay. I have a— an amount of practical experience. Though not much with anyone who has a body like yours.”

“Synthetic? I should think so, Geordi.”

“No, no, I meant. Um. Male.”

“I see. You have _some_ amount of experience with male Humans?”

“Sure, a bit. Enough that I feel confident we can workshop this together.”

“I am confident in our abilities as well.”

Geordi’s face split with a nervous grin. “I’d hope so. People have been making this work for eons.”

“That is true. Though at least according to the historical records accessible to the Federation, _we_ are a first.”

A flame ignited in Geordi’s stomach.

“Yeah. A first.”

“Before we begin, may I ask a rather forward question?”

Geordi shifted his weight. “Sure, pal, of course.”

“Though we have discussed romance and sexuality at length in the past, you never mentioned your experiences with men. Why?”

Geordi laughed. “Well… in retrospect, it’s pretty embarrassing.” He rested his chin in his hand. “I think I was in pretty deep— deep into you, that is— long before I realized it. I think it was easier for me pretend like nothing could ever happen between us. That way, I could push it to the back of my mind, and if you thought I liked women exclusively, then any time I might slip up and show my hand, I’d have plausible deniability. Just friend stuff. You know?”

Data’s eyes darted over Geordi’s face. “I see.”

“And,” Geordi continued, “this is the really bad part, Data. I kind of assumed… that _you_ were straight, too.”

Data blinked, a micro-expression of confusion on his face. “Geordi. I am an android.”

Geordi hid his face in his hands. “I know! With everything I know about you, why would I assume you were programmed any which way?” He looked at Data, smiling sheepishly. “Like I said, I think it was easier if I made up reasons why I couldn’t feel the way I felt about you.”

Data’s face returned to a placid neutral. “It is fortunate that you ran out of reasons. May I ask one additional question?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you in love with me, Geordi?”

Geordi swiped a hand over his mouth. He had planned to say the words another time, another way. “I… Yeah, I am. I think I have been for a long time.” He swallowed. “Are… are you? In love with me?”

Data gazed thoughtfully at the corner of the room. “I have spent a great deal of time analyzing my experience of our relationship in the context of romantic love. I have concluded— that I do not know.” He looked at Geordi, yellow eyes tinged with concern. “I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, Data. All I want from you is what you’re able to give.”

“You have tempered your expectations of a romantic partner in order to avoid disappointment.”

“No!” Geordi shook his head forcefully, grasped Data’s folded hands. “Don’t think that. I’m here for _you_ , Data. And everything that being with _you_ means.”

It was not really accurate, Data thought, to say that Geordi treated him as he would anyone else. He treated him like _Data_. “Thank you, Geordi.”

“Can I ask a follow-up question?”

“Certainly.”

“Why’d you feel the need to ask me that, right now?”

Data untangled their hands, stroked Geordi’s forearm with studied tenderness. “I have never engaged in sexual activity with someone who was in love with me. I am curious whether the experience will be notably different.”

“Right...” Geordi watched Data’s fingertips trail up and down his arm, making the hair there stand on end. He had never touched Geordi in quite that way before. “Tasha cared for you.”

“Tasha made it clear she considered me no more than a friend. It is not the same.”

Geordi shivered. “Right. Well… I hope you’ll find it different. I hope… I can make you feel…”

“Desired?” Data supplied. “That is what many people wish to derive from sex.”

_No, you already know what being desired is like. I hope I can make you feel… like you’re my whole heart. Whatever that means to you._

“...cared for,” Geordi concluded, forced to accept the inadequacy of the words. “Because I care for you.”

“As Tasha did.”

“No, not like that.”

Data waited, but Geordi found he couldn’t say anything more. After a long moment, Data asked:

“Shall we begin?”

Geordi swallowed. “Yeah. Let’s.”

It was not clear to either of them exactly how long they had been _together_. It started on the day Data was due for a full system examination, when Geordi took Data apart from the inside out, and Data said the words that still made Geordi shiver to recall: _I like you. I prefer you. I wish to be with you._ It took about a week of circuitous conversation to even begin unpacking the situation: What did it mean for their friendship? Their friendship did not have to change. What did dating look like for two people who already spent most of their free time together? Well, add some hand-holding into the mix, maybe a kiss or two. What and _when_ were they going to tell the captain? Now, that was a good question.

Eleven agonizing days after Data’s confession, they kissed. They had begun talking in Ten-Forward and eventually migrated to Geordi’s quarters, going over the same circuit of questions and answers, when Geordi’s organic nerves frayed past their limit. _I know you’d let me go on like this forever,_ he’d announced, _so I’m gonna stop this now—_ and he kissed Data right there, standing to meet the android’s lips across the table at which they sat, and it was awkward, and it was stiff, and Data didn’t really kiss back— but the ice was broken, and the endless talk came to an end.

After that, the floodgates were open. There were countless opportunities to sneak in a kiss: in the Chief Engineer’s office. The turbolift. An empty stretch of corridor. In a Jefferies tube, once or twice. The holodeck… could wait for another day. Nothing wrong with taking things slow, Geordi thought.

But weeks had passed since then, and though Geordi was doing a pretty good job ignoring the increasingly insistent pangs of arousal he was experiencing almost all day, every day, Data had apparently decided the time for adorably chaste stolen kisses was over.

_Geordi,_ he had announced. _My preparatory research is concluded. I request that you have sex with me at your earliest convenience._ What could Geordi say to that? _No?_

So there they were, at Geordi’s earliest convenience.

He realized he was hovering over Data’s face. And Data hadn’t even said anything about it. Just stared at him. The eye contact was... overwhelming. Geordi’s whole body flushed not with arousal but embarrassment. He was half hard, and that embarrassed him further.

“Geordi.”

“Huh?”

“What is the matter?”

“Nothing!”

“Have you changed your mind?”

Fear sliced through Geordi. His cock twitched as if to say, _don’t blow this,_ _dummy_. “No! I— I want to do this. Very much.”

Data raised an eyebrow. “We may try again at any other time.”

Geordi’s voice was hurried, desperate: “I want this.” He felt unbearably weak, terrified of what waiting would mean.

Data’s voice was as even as ever, but he spoke so softly that the susurus of his lips lent his words an imperative air: “Then please, Geordi. Allow me.”

Data lifted himself off the bed and met Geordi’s lips. Geordi melted into his touch, the fire in his stomach crackling into urgent animation. They had gotten pretty good at kissing, Data boasting an extensive catalog of nuanced variations. This one had an unfamiliar intensity.

Data broke the kiss. “May I?” His fingertips grazed the hem of Geordi’s undershirt.

Geordi’s breath caught in his throat. “Go ahead.”

As Data pulled the shirt over Geordi’s head, the collar snagged on his VISOR.

“Ah! Hold on—”

Data held his hands up to prevent causing further damage. Geordi emerged from the shirt with a shy smile. “Let’s see if I can do better than that.” He relieved Data of his undershirt.

Now they were both exposed. For a moment, they drank each other in: the richness of Geordi’s dark skin and Data’s unearthly hue seemed to luminesce in the low, warm light.

“How shall we proceed?” Data was kneeling on the bed now.

“Um. Maybe let’s stick to hand stuff for now. We can ease into the— the heavier stuff later. If we want to, that is.” Geordi suppressed the question that floated to the front of his mind: _You know what_ _all this entails_ _, right?_ Of course he did. Data was an android, not a child.

Data nodded curtly. “That is an agreeable course of action.” And he wasted no more time.

Sweetly, firmly, Data leaned Geordi over, head to the foot of the bed. He pressed their bodies together and locked Geordi into a deep kiss. Geordi could not contain the moan that ripped from his throat as Data’s cool bioplast skin pressed against his burning chest. He had never felt so much of Data at once before. He had been inside him, but this was a new kind of intimacy. Very Human. His hips bucked uncontrollably into the android’s, and Data responded by pressing firmly back.

“Is this acceptable?” Data spoke into Geordi’s ear.

“Y-yeah,” was all Geordi could manage. His body quivered with weeks of anticipation. “Data— touch me. Please.”

“I am touching you.”

From in between Data’s arms, Geordi gave him a pleading look.

“Ah— I understand.”

Data reached between their bodies. He hesitated at the waistband of the engineer’s briefs.

“It’s okay,” Geordi murmured. He pressed his hand against Data’s, and slid it underneath the snug elastic. Geordi shuddered again as Data’s smooth palm rubbed against his pubic hair.

“It is softer than I imagined,” Data remarked.

“Please,” said Geordi. “Please.”

Data’s hand closed around Geordi’s cock. Geordi bucked into it, its grip unrelentingly firm. Too firm. The pleasure Geordi felt was overwhelmed by his desire to replicate that pleasure in his partner— and he could hardly touch him from his pinned position.

Geordi pressed lightly on Data’s chest. “Let me up.”

Data rose to his knees and Geordi followed, erection bouncing outside the waistband of his briefs. He scrambled out of the restrictive garment and pressed himself to Data once again.

Geordi could not contain himself. Data had already dragged it out of him, anyway. “I love you, Data,” he moaned, wrapping his arms around the android and grinding into his hips.

Data tucked his chin into the crook of Geordi’s neck. He worked Geordi’s cock with one hand, with the other he traced light circles on the engineer’s strong back with practiced randomness. “I do not know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Geordi kissed Data’s cheek, nipped at his neck, his collarbone— the bioplast skin had an inoffensive silicone flavor— and dipped his hand down to Data’s groin. There, he froze.

Geordi leaned away, putting a good six inches of distance between their noses. “Data. You don’t. You don’t feel aroused at all.”

“I apologize. I was focused on your pleasure, and have not yet triggered my erection.” Data’s face was impassive.

Geordi blinked. “Oh. Okay. Would you, uh… like to trigger it now?”

Data nodded. “Certainly.” He pressed into Geordi again, and as they ground into each other, Geordi felt Data begin to harden against his leg. It felt… Geordi found he was too far gone to wax poetical. It simply felt _good._

Geordi slipped a finger under Data’s waistband. “Can I get these off of you?”

“Please.”

He slipped Data’s briefs off, leg by leg, and the android’s member bounced free. Geordi had caught glimpses before, done his best to look respectfully away. He’d never seen it hard. It was just like the rest of Data: ghostly pale, practically Human. Geordi noted that the veins of Data’s cock were modeled into the bioplast and thus completely nonfunctional. The pump in Data’s pelvis must feed into the organ through an alternate route. He filed the information away, a new addition to his list of _Delightful Things About Data: Subheading: Things that make Geordi lie awake at night consumed by lust._

Only now he didn’t have to lie awake alone.

Geordi was snapped back to reality by a sharp, low whine. He realized with a start that it had come from Data. Geordi grasped him by the shoulders.

“Buddy, hey, what was that? Is something wrong?”

Data’s expression was neutral but his eyes were wide. He knelt on the bed in front of Geordi, fully erect, looking very vulnerable. “Something is indeed wrong, Geordi. You are not touching me.”

It was a perfect performance of flirtatious perturbation. If Geordi hadn’t melted already, he melted then. His insides roiled and churned with arousal and he pulled Data into his arms, clawed up and down his back, grasped his ass, stroked a hand down his cock and under his balls— a little springier and more compact than an organic pair would be. Data leaned hard into him, harder than Geordi would have thought he dared. They were lucky Geordi was as solidly built as he was; the android’s cortenide frame was not light. Data clung to Geordi. _Is this what sex with Data is like,_ Geordi wondered, _or is this what Data is like, having sex with_ me?

Geordi held Data’s cock against his thigh and Data thrust into the pressure. A bead of yellow biofluid gathered at the tip. _One more thing to add to the list._ Geordi’s own organic precum seeped onto Data’s hand, and he released Geordi to tap the viscous substance between thumb and index finger.

“Never seen that before?’ Geordi planted kisses across Data’s collarbone and shoulder.

“Never outside of simulations.”

Geordi made a mental note to interrogate that later. For now, he dipped his head to nip at Data’s pectoral muscle. “Lay down. I want to be all over you.”

Data was nothing if not obedient. He lay back against the pillows once more, this time with knees rather coquettishly tented. Geordi grinned sheepishly. _Cute_. He parted Data’s legs and fell between them. As the head of his cock bumped against Data’s perineum, hot arousal swept his body, his arms faltered and Data grasped his shoulders to steady him.

“Are you well, Geordi?”

“Huh— I’m fine—” His pulse pounded in his ears. “Data, I know what I said before, but I don’t think I can stand to wait— to wait for—”

“Penetration?” Data’s manner was as steady as ever, but the word still sent a shiver down Geordi’s spine.

“Y-yeah,” he panted. “I’m dying to— feel you.” He swallowed, a little taken aback by the desperate tone of his own voice. “That is, if it’s okay with you.”

Data reached for the lubricant on the bedside table. “Please proceed.”

The synthetic humanoid in Geordi’s bed was preternaturally still. He did not flush with anticipation, did not moan as Geordi’s hand crept between his legs. As Geordi leaned down to kiss Data’s faintly golden lips, he was reminded of the old fable about a princess cursed to sleep— what was her name?— until true love kissed her awake. Geordi didn’t have that power. What’s more, Data wasn’t cursed. He was simply artificial, and his simulated endocrine system has its limits. If Geordi was going to get a rise out of Data, it was going to be because Data read his desire and triggered the appropriate pre-scripted response. Did that… change things, knowing that Data was fundamentally on the rails? Geordi realized, with a start, that he had a lot more invested emotionally in the idea of sex as an act defined by spontaneity than he had thought.

_That’s enough of that, La Forge._ He rested his forehead against Data’s and pressed the pads of his index and middle finger into the android. _When you boil it down, isn’t organic love just inputs and outputs, too?_

Data made no sound, but shifted his hips into Geordi’s touch. The puckered bioplast tissue had the same bounce and elasticity as his lips. Geordi worked his slick fingers inside, lifted his head, and as he met the full intensity of Data’s yellow eyes, a wave of anxiety rushed through him.

_What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I doing— to_ Data _?_

Geordi felt his erection flag, triggering a second rush of anxiety. _No. No no. This isn’t happening._ He sat back on his heels, still knuckle-deep inside his best friend. It was all falling apart as quickly as it had begun. He reached instinctually to switch off his VISOR, as if simply not seeing Data would make the situation dissolve away, but stopped halfway to his head. A gentle hand encircled his wrist. Data’s voice was soft.

“Geordi.”

The engineer was silent. His hand flexed in Data’s grip, and icy pangs of embarrassment shot through his body.

“Geordi,” Data repeated. “Your heart rate is elevated, but I do not think that it is due to arousal.”

Geordi’s mouth was dry. He dared not remove his fingers. “It’s nothing.”

Data’s brow furrowed. “Do you wish to continue?”

_How’s he so pretty?_ Geordi’s chest throbbed. “I want to. I— I’m not sure if I can.”

Data’s positronic brain buzzed. _When Human males experience anxiety during sex, the release of the stress hormones_ _epinephrine and norepinephrine_ _causes blood vessels to constrict, limiting blood flow to the_ _geni_ _t_ _als_ _. Failure to maintain an erection triggers a cascade effect of_ _shame_ _, leading to increased stress, leading to decreased arousal, leading to greater_ _shame_ _, and so on._

Geordi’s eyebrows were knit tightly together, his full lips parted in trepidation. He could not be allowed to suffer. So Data was obliged to improvise.

“Geordi. What are the eight main components of the warp core?”

Geordi blinked behind the VISOR. “The wha— what?”

“List the eight main components which comprise the warp core.”

Geordi stared into the air above Data’s head. “Components of the— um, the duotronic field system, the antimatter containment unit, dilithium crystal distributor, axial focus bypass switch, the—”

As Geordi spoke, Data laid a hand on his thigh.

“—emergency dissipation compensator. Why do you—”

“What are the resonances of the subquantum states associated with transitional relativity?”

Geordi looked at him with a quizzical expression. “Um, universal, phased, stable—”

Data nodded encouragement. He grasped Geordi’s hips, squeezed the muscles there.

“—asymmetrical, inverted. Data, I—”

“Describe standard containment procedure for a particle degeneration event.”

“Well, first you need to deactivate the primary resonance coil—”

Data ground himself onto Geordi’s hand.

“—after you trip the quaternary dampener and by then polarization rates should be stabilized. These aren’t tricky questions, Data, I don’t—” as Data’s hand closed around his now throbbing cock, he realized what the android was doing. _Oh_ _._ _Ohh._ _He’s got my number, that’s for sure._

He looked at Data. The android wore a small, sweet smile.

“Shall I continue?”

Geordi didn’t know whether Data meant the questions or the touching, but the answer to both was _yes_.

Data quizzed, Geordi answered, Data stroked the engineer, Geordi pressed his fingers into Data, and Data interrupted Geordi’s recitation to ask for _another, another._ When he was well open, Geordi leaned over him again, VISOR bumping against Data’s prominent nose.

For a moment they were still. Geordi could see Data’s pulse, an entirely unnecessary feature, delicately fluttering at his neck. Yellow eyes flicked over Geordi’s face.

“Hey, Data,” Geordi breathed.

“Geordi.”

“Can I—?”

The answer came swiftly. “Yes, Geordi.”

As Geordi pushed himself deep between the android’s legs, he felt like a man possessed. The inside of Data was a smooth passage, uncomplicated in a way an organic Human’s was not. Rings of silicone muscle bore down on Geordi as he thrust into the android, and as Data’s thoracic fans whirred at quadruple speed, Geordi flattered himself by imagining the rubbery arterial tubing and hydraulic organs in Data’s abdominal cavity being displaced by the force of their lovemaking. Data wrapped his arms around Geordi and pressed a line of cool kisses from his ear to his shoulder.

He slammed into Data’s pelvis again, and again, and one last time before his body seized in climax, and Data held him firmly in his arms, and because Data could not say the words he wished he could say, he whispered into Geordi’s ear the next best thing: _I am accustomed to you._

It was over far more quickly than Geordi hoped. Because he could not possibly hurt Data, he collapsed onto him with abandon. Fumblingly he unclicked his VISOR and buried his face into Data’s neck, and Data gently took the visual aid from his hand and placed it by the bed.

All was quiet, save for the low whirr of Data’s cooling system.

Geordi let out a deep, shuddering sigh. “That was… that...”

Data stroked Geordi’s arm with the same careful tenderness as before. “Yes, Geordi?”

“It was...” Suddenly, Geordi sat up on one arm, milky white eyes stared wildly in Data’s general direction. “Oh my god, Data, you didn’t finish!”

Though there was no one to witness it, Data raised one eyebrow. “No, I did not.”

“Oh my god, I am such an asshole!” Geordi rolled off Data, pressed his palms into his eye sockets, the afterglow shattered. “I completely neglected you!”

Data propped himself up on an elbow. “I would not characterize your performance as neglectful. The whole experience was quite pleasurable.”

Geordi had gone limp, one arm hanging off the edge of the bed, the other rather ostentatiously cast over his face. “Oh my god… I’m such a dick… go ahead and file a complaint with Command, would you?”

“Geordi, you are behaving— more theatrically than is proportional.”

The disgraced engineer groaned. “It feels proportional. Just dump me now, Data. I’ll understand if you don’t come by Engineering anymore.”

Finding himself unwilling to listen to Geordi wallow, Data adopted a new tactic. “Geordi. Sit up.”

Geordi did not.

_Insubordination,_ thought Data.

Data sat up on his heels, and with the full force of his acting captain’s voice, he intoned, “Commander La Forge, you will sit up, and you will perform a sex act of your choice until I reach climax. That is an order.”

Geordi’s white eyes snapped in the direction of Data’s voice. For a long moment, there was silence. And then.

Geordi dissolved in laughter. It was all he could do to clamber to a seated position. He reached out to Data, and Data took his hand.

“Laughter is… not the response I expected.” No tinge of authority remained in Data’s voice.

Geordi wiped away a mirthful tear. “Yeah well, I didn’t expect you to pull rank on me. Would you hand me my VISOR, Second Officer?”

He did so. Geordi observed Data’s haloed face: gentle, open, lovely.

“I’m sorry for being dramatic. I genuinely feel really bad for— not taking care of you.”

“Consider yourself absolved of wrongdoing, Geordi. Now please, fulfill your orders.”

“Aye aye, sir. How does, uh, oral sound?”

“More than acceptable.”

“Go ahead and lie back. Sir.”

Data extended his pale body along the bed, and Geordi arranged himself over Data’s legs. Geordi wrapped a hand around the still-hard cock, admiring the contrast in their skin tones and heat signatures. As he stroked, he watched Data’s face for signs of life. The android gazed at him placidly. It was… a little much, actually.

“Data, would you mind closing your eyes?”

“Not at all.”

Geordi experimentally caressed Data’s testicles. No response. _That’s okay, doesn’t mean hes not enjoying it._ Geordi pumped the base of the shaft and flitted his tongue around the head.

As Geordi’s tongue made contact, Data inhaled sharply, softly enough to miss if one wasn’t watching for it. The muscles of his legs flexed, and Geordi, still licking, squeezed the base of one thigh as if to ask, _You good, buddy?_

Data shifted his hips, pressed his own hand onto Geordi’s. “I am processing an unexpectedly large quantity of sensory information.” Yellow eyes, rebelliously open, flickered over the ceiling.

Geordi thought he might be the only person in the galaxy for whom those words were as tantalizing as the filthiest pick-up line. He took Data into his mouth in earnest, and was rewarded with another sharp inhalation. He sucked and licked, pressed his palm against Data’s perineum, unsure whether the area had the same sensitivity for Data as it did in an organic Human. And he watched his lover’s face, eyes darting, lips parted, brow creased as if in concentration.

The intricate system of servos in Data’s hands flexed, and Geordi saw him blink once, firmly.

“Geordi. I will climax momentarily.”

“Mmph,” was the engineer’s muffled response.

Data gripped Geordi’s hand and his cortenide spine flexed and arched. Small, sweet noises escaped from deep in his throat. The sound made Geordi’s spent cock twitch futilely, and his mouth was flooded with the chalky flavor of biofluid.

Geordi had accessed the MSDS file on Data’s particular formulation of biofluid in preparation for such an event. It wasn’t… strictly edible, probably not a good idea to consume _a lot_ of it. But he knew for a fact Data’s reservoir had been replenished very recently, so trace contamination was unlikely— in any event, he thought, the risk of an awkward trip to Sickbay was worth the reward. Geordi swallowed, and the act triggered a ripple of transgressive delight from his loins up his spine.

Data was still. Geordi moved to lay at his side. He placed a palm on Data’s chest, felt the vibration of his body returning to baseline. Data glowed, as he always did.

Geordi cycled VISOR settings to watch the synaptic firework display of Data’s positronic brain. “You are so beautiful.”

Data looked at Geordi as if he had not just finished inside him. “I do not possess language to adequately express the impression made on my neural net when I observe you.”

Geordi felt like being a little selfish. “Could you try?”

Data considered a long moment. “The impression is… dazzling. It is as though I am sensing... all things at once.”

_Oh, Data. Don’t make me cry right_ now. Data covered Geordi’s hand with his own.

“So...” Geordi ventured. “What do you think? Was it different?”

“You are asking whether I found the experience of having sex with a loving partner significantly different than with a friend?”

“Yeah.”

“It was different.”

Geordi kissed and nuzzled Data’s shoulder. “How?”

“My expectations were subverted in all ways but one. I knew the experience would be, as are all things involving you, Geordi, a conversation.”

“That sounds about right. We’re not big on subtext.”

“Indeed.” Data traced the veins of Geordi’s hand. “Many elements were— surprising. I had not expected to quiz you on warp core components, for example.”

Geordi groaned. “Me either.”

“Our interactions strayed significantly enough from the scenarios for which I had scripted responses that it became necessary to alter a number of subroutines ‘live,’ as it were.”

“You’re telling me I was so awkward that you had to rewrite your sexual programming on the spot?”

“I would not say awkward. I was confronted by— the absence of artifice.”

Geordi considered this. If his sexual education had come mostly from scientific journals, porn, and whatever sex acts a disgraced cyberneticist thought he should know how to perform, he might be surprised by the experience they’d just had, too.

“To be fair, Data, I’ve never had sex quite like this before, either.”

The corners of Data’s mouth curled.

“We can keep working at this together. I wanna make you feel like— like you’re the most important thing.”

Data peered at Geordi from the corners of his yellow eyes. “I… can not say that I _felt_ anything, Geordi. As pleasurable as tonight was, and as willing as I am to make it a repeat occurrence.”

Geordi wrapped himself around the android. “I don’t need you to say words you don’t want to say just to make me feel good. But I’m gonna keep on telling you I love you, Data, because it’s true. I love you.”

Data squeezed Geordi’s hand more tightly than was comfortable, and Geordi smiled, because he knew exactly what it meant.

**Author's Note:**

> THE THING THAT IT MEANS IS "I LOVE YOU TOO GEORDI"
> 
> message me on tumblr about letting the subtext remain subtextual @ strangesaturday  
> and come hang with us in the [daforge discord server!](https://discord.gg/qMAGw5BqXg) the vibes are low-key and positive. (18+ only, please)
> 
> And stay tuned because I'm in the final lap of a big-ass 20-years-later fic featuring special guest Ariana La Forge (who is gay married to her lesbian wife)


End file.
